Karl Ruprecht Kroenen (Karl Urban)
"Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, old ally, in order to destroy Hellboy I'm afraid the only choice is to join my team and work for me! I revived you, and I can undo it at anytime." "Living or not, I do not work for anyone. Enemy or ally. But I will kill Hellboy, not under your orders." '-Kroenen and Grigori Rasputin' History Hellboy: Blood and Fire Karl Ruprecht Kroenen was a nazzi scientist / payed assassin who was hired to help the nazzis on a secret mission to find the Right Hand of Doom. There in the deep, deadly mountain on the coast of England, the nazzis kept there base. He had a brief discussion with his boss, Grigori Rasputin, about the research they were doing. Grigori told him that a secret portal to hell is in the middle of the mountains insides, were a dreadful endless pit remains. When american soldiers bursted in, led by Agent Clark of the B.P.R.D., Kroenen went straight to battle. He grabbed his blades and decapitated several soldiers, but one, Trevor Brutterholm, escaped with his life. Grigori had found the portal to hell, and when the soldiers arrived, he shoved Trevor Brutterholm into it. Agent Clark battled Grigori as Trevor grabbed onto a ledge as all his research fell in (note: when his research falls in one of thebooks fly open and shows a picture of Langdon Everett Caul, the man who Abe Saoien is a re-incarnation of). Grigori called out to Kroenen, who was dragged into the room by a few soldiers. Kroenen looks up at Grigori and simply says "they broke me." In 2011, after Hellboy is discovered and fully grown, Kroenen is still in B.P.R.D. captivity, and has waited sixty-six years to escape, as he says while talking to himself. While talking to himself, he mentions a prophecy whihc claims that 66 years after his death, Grigori Rasputin could be revived. Agent Clark walks into to the room and says to Kroenen that it is amazing hes been alive over 70 years and is still young and alive, and Kroenen says that Grigori Rasputin put a magic spell on Kroenen in return for helping find the Right Hand of Doom. Agent Clark tells Kroenen that theres someone he'd like him to meet. Hellboy walks in and asks Clark "who the **** that guy is". Clark explains to Hellboy the very reason he exists: because in order to bring the appocalypse to Earth, he needed a body to carry in it. So he had Kroenen find the Right Hand of Doom to use as the creature's right hand. He had made a body of pure stone and evil to keep the appocalypse inside of like a piece of candy in an easter-egg. Hellboy ignored the rest of what Clark said about Kroenen, and realized everything about his life he had learned was lie, and that "he was just made to end the world, but that couldn't happen so he was locked up so they could find out someother things he could do besides shoot and kill things." Hellboy left the room and Agent Clark followed him, giving Kroenen the oppurtunity to escape. Kroenen bursted out and immediatly through both blades in the air, as one hit the camera and one hit the alarm, so nobody would know he escaped. He quickly slipped out of the room and into the closest door, where he became face to face with a soldier, and, before the soldier could do anything about it, killed him. Kroenen ripped his clothes and face off and disguised himself as the soldier. He walked into an elevator and got into the top floor, and ran out the door. He hopped into there mobile base disgised as a garbage truck, and killed the driver. He took off his disguise anddrove to the airport, where he killed a civilian where nobody could see, and disguised as them. When he was on the plane, he killed the pilot and the pilots assistant and flew the plane, not to Spane, its original destination, but to England, to revive Grigori. There he met Ilsa, a beautiful lady who swore to revibe Grigori and destroy the Americans, because her grand-father, who she never met, was killed during the Right Hand of Doom incident in the mountain. Kroenen led her to the spot where Grigori fell into the pit. He poured a bucket of blood spilled during the battle into the pit, and waited for what happened next. A few minutes later, the pit started glowing, and Grigori rised from the darkness below. He met Ilsa for the first time and Kroenen for the first time. First time in 66 years, to be exact. The first thing Grigori did was ask Kroenen if he had seen Hellboy yet, and Kroenen described the creature to him as they walked to the plane full of terrified passengers. More to be added... Hellboy: Wake The Devil Grigori Rasputin revives Kroenen and tells him to help destroy Hellboy. Kroenen agrees, but only because he wants to, after Hellboy killed him. More to be added... HB3: The Conquerer Worm Kroenen's mask and blades are shown mounted on a wall in the B.R.P.D. head-quarters, along with Johann Krauss's helmet and a chicken leg from Baby Yaga's house. Category:Villains Category:Hellboy Franchise Category:Characters